


Jasper x Lapis Lazuli

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Stuffing, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Peridot are gone out for snacks. Luckily, Jasper and Lapis have enough time to do whatever they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone including Peridot and Steven had left the barn to go get snacks besides Lapis and Jasper. After being fused for so long, they refused to talk to each other unless they were fighting and at each other's throat. Jasper had been in the loft lazing around while Lapis watched her in utter disgust. She stupidly decided to summon her wings before flying to the loft, landing beside Jasper.

The large gem sat up, glaring up to Lapis. "What the fuck do you want?" She loudly hissed at the blue gem, narrowing her eyes. "Get away from me or I'll shatter you."

Lapis rolled her eyes and she crouched down to Jasper, crawling closer to her. "I'm not scared of you." She hissed, crawling into the large gem's lap as she started to curiously examine her. The small blue gem reached up, starting to trace her finger along Jasper's gem and stripes, then the muscles of her arms as she sighed softly. She then reached up, curiously groping the large gem's breast as she started to squeeze.

Jasper would of slapped Lapis' hand away but as soon as the blue gem groped her, she bit her lip, starting to become flustered as a dark orange blush spread across her face. "Mmn.. Lapis.. Stop it.." She quietly purred, her brows furrowed as she reached up, resting her large hands against Lapis' ass. The large gem ripped her skirt off before raising her hand up to bring it down. A stinging hot handprint was now left on the blue gem's ass.

Lapis widened her eyes and she softly yelped, her brows furrowing. She was enjoying this so far. "Don't slap me." She huffed, trying to get the large gem to smack her harder. The small blue gem groped the large gem more, grinning widely.

Jasper raised her hand again, bringing another stinging hot handprint on Lapis' ass. "I do what I want." The large gem purred, moving her hand down as she started to rub her large fingers against Lapis' dripping wet cunt. "Mmn.. Fuck.. You're pretty wet you little slut."

Lapis whimpered and she pulled her much smaller hands away from Jasper before turning around to stick her haunches in the air, exposing her cunt even more to the larger gem. Obviously she hadn't expected this to happen but she was defiantly enjoying it. Especially the name calling. She rested her cheek against Jasper's legs, glancing back to her with lowered eyelids. "Mmn.."

Jasper watched her before she reached in, holding Lapis' legs together even more so she wasn't able to spread them apart. She then reached in, starting to rub the small gem once again. The large orange quartz stuck her finger inside of Lapis, starting to curiously feel around. "Oh my fuck.. You're so damn tight." Her brows furrowed, pulling her finger out before licking it off. "You're so nasty."

Lapis squealed at the actions, her eyes wide. She shifted around, starting to wiggle her haunches as she tried to shove her cunt closer to Jasper's face. "I don't care, just hurry up with it.." She whined loudly, growing more wet and even more desperate.

Jasper grinned and she went back to teasing Lapis. She then leaned down, replacing her fingers with her long feline-like tongue. She started to graze her tongue along Lapis' clit, humming softly. The bristles on her tongue only made this even more enjoyable. "Mmm.. You taste so sweet.." She moaned against her.

Lapis closed her eyes, heavily panting. "Jaaaasper... Come on.. Just fuck me already!" She whined, a liquid already oozing from her cunt. "Please! I'm begging you.. Just.. Just stick it in already.."

Jasper widely grinned, placing Lapis down on the loft floor She tore a hole in her own uniform, revealing a large, wet tentacle as she reached out, gently stroking it. "You're not getting what you want. I'm getting what I want." She loudly purred.

Lapis sat up and she lustfully stared at Jasper with wide eyes but decided to do as she wanted. "What do you want me to do?" She curiously asked, her brows furrowed.

"Get down and suck it. Make me cum."  
"Oh.. Oh I'll make you cum alright." Lapis grinned and she leaned down, slapping Jasper's hand away. She leaned down, gripping into it before she leaned down, swirling her tongue around the tip. Honestly the size of the tentacle was intimidating but she was able to take what was given to her. The small blue gem eventually took the tip into her mouth, gently suckling on it.

Jasper softly but loudly moaned, reaching her hands down as she rested them onto Lapis' head instead. "Oh fuck.. You're good at this.." She grinned, hunching over a little.

Lapis looked up to Jasper as she moved her hands down more before taking more of the length inside of her mouth. She then started to quickly move her hands and skillfully bob her head, slightly gagging as her brows furrowed. "Mm-" The blue gem was cut off by the larger gem slapping her hands away.

Jasper moaned even louder, slapping her hands away before she pushed Lapis down as far as she could go. The large gem then started to thrust into Lapis' mouth, her brows furrowed. It wasn't long before she reached her climax, releasing her load of warm orange cum into Lapis' mouth. She then pulled out before reaching down to keep Lapis' jaws shut with both of her hands holding her jaw up. "Now swallow it."

When Jasper came, she gagged, her blue eyes wide. She looked up to Jasper before swallowing the cum, jerking away with a loud groan. "You're so fucking disgusting." She hissed at the large gem before wiping her mouth off. The smaller blue gem moved closer to Jasper, positioning herself once again. "Now hurry up and fuck me." The small gem shifted around, getting comfortable before she awaited Jasper to mount her.

Jasper nodded and she crawled closer to Lapis before holding onto her hips. She moving around, her brows furrowed. "Mmn.. What hole?"  
"My asshole." She snorted, knowing Jasper was going to stick her tentacle in the opposite hole. Her eyes went wide and tears pricked the corners of them as she let out a lewd pained but pleasure mixed moan.

Jasper widely grinned, forcing her length into Lapis' cunt even more as she softly moaned. "Oh my fucking god Lapis. What are you? A virgin? You're so tight, oh.. oh fuck." The large gem licked her lips excitedly before she started to thrust into her. She was being surprisingly gentle. That's until Lapis sounded more pleasured than pained. Which wasn't long. As soon as Lapis sounded satisfied, Jasper started to roughly pound into her, moaning loudly as her claws sunk into the blue gem's hips, making blood spurt out of the wounds and then drip down her hips.

Lapis loudly moaned, wincing softly as she tightly shut her eyes. "Shut up! Just.. Just keep thrusting.. Mmn..." She arched her back, the pain and pleasure making it even more intense and enjoyable.

Jasper kept thrusting, panting heavily. Her knot was already starting to swell inside of Lapis. At the realization it was swelling, she jerked out with a soft yelp before reaching down to start getting herself off.

Lapis squealed when Jasper pulled out. She looked back to the large gem with wide eyes before reaching down to start touching herself in an attempt to get herself off.

The two came at the same time, the both of them loudly crying out in pleasure although Jasper's louder voice overcame Lapis' quieter one. Jasper exhaustedly regenerated her uniform before reaching down to Lapis, pulling her closer. Lapis regenerated her skirt, only pressing against the large gem, not bothering to put up a fight.

Jasper laid down, curling around Lapis as she was obviously the bigger spoon. She closed her eyes, not realizing what she was doing at all until she was suddenly asleep.

Lapis looked up to watch the large quartz with interest, smiling softly. She reached up, sleepily stroking Jasper's cheeks before moving her hands up to run through Jasper's hair. The small blue gem curled up, pressing even closer to Jasper's chest as she buried her face against the large gem's neck. It wasn't long before their snores filled the silence of the barn. That's until Steven and Peridot's voices filled the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven and Peridot glanced around before the two decided to take the bags of food to the loft. The small boy smiled at the two, quietly placing the bags down before turning back to Peridot. "We should leave them alone. They look so peaceful." He cooed to the green gem who responded with a scowl. He then led her out of the loft and then the barn, the two deciding to do something else.

A few hours have passed and Jasper had been rummaging through the bags with Lapis when finally something caught her attention. It appeared to be a cake and a few containers of strawberries. She curiously purred, taking the strawberries out of the bag before opening up the carton. "Lapis, try one of these." The large gem cooed.

Lapis looked over to Jasper, crawling closer to her before she opened her mouth. She wanted to be fed.

"Are you fucking serious?" The large gem rolled her eyes before taking the one of the strawberries, sliding it into Lapis' mouth. She was tempted to just choke her with it but that would of been a terrible move. The blue gem seemed to happily eat the strawberry, opening her mouth to single she wanted more in which Jasper obliged to feeding her the entire container of strawberries.

Lapis licked her lips with a satisfied sigh before she looked up to Jasper. "Is there anymore?" She curiously asked the large gem, purring softly. She really wanted more.

Jasper nodded. "Maybe like.. five containers more. Plus a.. thing." She cooed, taking out the five containers before opening them all at once. "You ready?"  
"Yep!"  
"You sure?"  
"Positive." Lapis cooed, opening her mouth once again.  
Jasper took a handful of strawberries before she started to slide one into her mouth whenever it was open. This was very enjoyable and there was much satisfaction coming from both gems. The large gem proceeded to feed Lapis until she no longer wanted anymore.  
"Mmm.. Jasper.. Stop.. I.. I don't want anymore."  
"Too bad." Jasper forced the last two strawberries into Lapis' mouth as she made her eat them, widely grinning. "How was that now? It wasn't all that bad." She purred, taking the cake out of the bag.

Lapis widened her eyes at the sight of the cake and she softly whimpered, licking her lips. "Jasper.. I don't want anymore.." She softly panted, her brows furrowed.

Jasper rolled her eyes and she opened the container with the cake inside. She used her claws to cut it into multiple pieces that could be easily slid into Lapis' mouth. "Come on. Open wide." The large gem cooed, taking a piece of cake before placing it against Lapis' lips.

Lapis couldn't help but be curious. She opened her mouth, allowing Jasper to feed her before she let out a soft delighted moan. It was so good and she wanted to keep eating more but she was full! Of course, she opened her mouth once again, singling she wanted more.

The large gem giggled and she continued to feed the blue gem cake, humming softly as she loudly purred. "You're so cute when you're like this.." She chuckled.

After a while the large gem finished forcefully feeding Lapis the few remainders of the cake. She placed the containers aside, leaning in to start licking Lapis lips off before pulling away. She reached down, starting to stroke Lapis enlarged belly as she smiled softly, squeezing it gently. "You ate so much.. Look how big you are now." The large gem snorted, leaning down to place soft kisses against her belly.

Lapis whined, stretching out on her back with a grunt. It was very uncomfortable but it was the best way to lay. "I hate you." She sniffled, her brows furrowed as she closed her eyes.

Jasper continued to kiss and rub, purring softly. "That's nice to know." She cooed, expecting a response but the only response was snores from Lapis falling asleep with a full, stuffed belly. Jasper was proud of her work and what she did. "I love you." She whispered, placing one last kiss down before laying close to the blue gem.


End file.
